


Art

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji's cool, Rukia's artistic. (Ichigo, obviously, a moron.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Renji/Ichigo: tattoos: shadows on you skin_

"Impressed?" Renji grinned, flexed his muscles (he'd never done so before a mirror, but he'd heard somewhere it was supposed to look cool) and waited for Ichigo to say something that would give Renji a reason to smack him - knowing better than to expect Ichigo to admit he was impressed by anything Renji (or anyone else, for that matter; Ichigo was consistent that way, and not wholly unlike Renji) said or did, Renji was willing to settle for the next best thing (he'd never much cared for flattery anyway; it was much more pleasant to hit people than to be lied to).

"Huh," Ichigo said, sounding sufficiently unimpressed for Renji to feel slightly flattered; if Ichigo had to make that much of an effort to hold on to his cool, he had to be seeing something he didn't like, such as Renji's upper body being a whole lot more impressive than his own. "What kind of idiot gets a fucking huge tattoo like that in a place where nobody can ever see it?"

Renji twitched. "That's not the point, you moron! You are so fucking dead! Take off your shirt."

"Thought you'd never ask." Ichigo smirked. "Look and weep, monkey boy."

(Although Renji had intended to do the first, but not the second, in the end he did both - Rukia had always had artistic ambitions, and where Renji's skin had been filled already, Ichigo's had not; the blockhead had asked for it, Renji was sure; Ichigo had nobody to blame except himself and yet all the same, as Renji'd more regained his composure, he felt obliged to offer comfort, of a kind.

"Maybe it'll come off with some soap and hot water."

"You think?" Ichigo looked dubious, but willing enough to try things much more potentially lethal than a bath to get rid of the bunnies on his chest and back (they seemed to hop whenever he breathed in or out; Renji had to force himself to turn his head, knowing that if he looked, they'd never make it to the bathroom).

"Well, you never know," Renji said, optimistically; Rukia might have intended for the drawings to be permanent, an ever-lasting token of her affection for Ichigo, or she might have intended them as punishment, a well-planned revenge for some slight or another; it was hard to tell with Rukia, and Renji knew speculation would only get him a headache.)


End file.
